


Цепь

by A1TA



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: Хината , очнувшись в капсуле, даже не подозревал, ЧТО он умудрился проспать...И что пара событий свяжет его цепью с одним человеком.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	1. I А так всё начиналось...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> from komahina with HOPE - Мой любимый паблик в вк
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Люблю ХинаМеши. You can't change my mind.

Полуразрушенный город, руины, алое небо, покрытое багровыми облаками без какой-либо надежды на то, что они вскоре исчезнут. Пахло мерзкой, удушающей гарью и пылью. Видимо, город неоднократно покрывался всепоглощающим пламенем, иначе такие разрушения были необъяснимы. Вдалеке был слышен странный шум, напоминающий скрежет металла. Именно это всё ощущал Хаджиме Хината, который явно был в шоке от происходящего…

Но, давайте по порядку.

Хаджиме Хината — обычный студент, что очнулся в огромной капсуле. И он ничего о ней не помнит: как попал в неё, и для чего она вообще. Очнувшись, он сразу же чуть не задохнулся от такого количества мерзкого, если не сказать, ядовитого запаха. Удивительно, что он не умер от этого, пока лежал в коме.

Почему же Хината решил, что был в коме? Ну, ответ прямо перед его глазами: хаос, а именно отсутствующая добрая часть стены, из-за которой было прекрасно видно город, в столь же плачевном и разрушенном состоянии, вряд ли бы случился за пару дней, а значит прошло, как минимум, несколько недель. Он был бы рад спросить кого-нибудь о времени поточнее, да некого. Вокруг действительно не было ни души и это настораживало.

А скрежет тем временем становился всё сильнее и сильнее. Послышался детский смех неподалёку, ударивший в слух Хинаты. В обычное время это было бы неплохо, но сейчас эта ситуация напоминала какой-нибудь хоррор-фильм с ним, Хинатой, в главной роли.

Идея спрятаться не была гениальной, но хорошо подходила под текущее состояние Хаджиме: лучше тайно разведать обстановку, а потом решать, что делать. В такой ситуации неизвестно, друг, или же враг придёт сюда. Смех и детские голоса приближались, поэтому Хината, затаив дыхание, поспешил спрятаться за ящиками, что стояли ближе к углу в комнате, где он и проснулся, в комнате с капсулой. Он пока не хотел от неё отходить далеко.

Послышались маленькие шажки, один за другим заходящие в комнату, затем все резко остановились. И тут же быстро подбежали к капсуле, начав возле неё прыгать. Кажется, это дети, и они явно заметили, что там чего-то не хватает…

Догадки прервал неожиданно громкий шаг, по-видимому, принадлежащий более взрослому человеку. Дети, судя по звукам, разбежались сначала в разные стороны от капсулы, а потом и вовсе покинули здание. Вернее то, что от него осталось.

Хозяин громкого шага вдохнул, кажется, собираясь что-то сказать, но дыхание сперло на секунду. Он начал подходить к капсуле размеренным шагом.  
Вся эта сосредоточенность на звуках была Хинате явно не в привычку, отчего начинала болеть голова, но незнакомец словно прочел его мысли и перешел на речь.

— Невероятно… Очнулся? — скорее рассуждал он вслух, но заговорил так резко, что Хината вздрогнул. Хотя его голос можно было всё-таки назвать приятным, — Не думал, что это произойдёт. Неужели сбежал?

Хината вздохнул с облегчением: если тот человек подумает, что он сбежал, он начнет искать его в другом месте. Это шанс понаблюдать за ним. Да и за всем, что тут происходит.

Успокоившись, он повернул взгляд и чуть не закричал во весь голос: на него смотрел парень, примерно его возраста, с белыми, волнистыми и растрёпанными волосами, торчащими во все стороны. Приятной внешности, но как же неожиданно это было! Еще бы чуть-чуть, и сердце бы просто разорвалось на части от неумолимого страха, сковавшего всё его дрожащее тело. Однако его очень смутила цепь, прикованная к ошейнику на шее незнакомца.

— Или не сбежал, — натянув хитрую улыбку на лицо, произнес светловолосый юноша, прожигая брюнета взглядом и будто смотря в саму душу, пытаясь прочесть мысли парня напротив.

По телу студента пробежались мурашки.

Хината сидел в ступоре, не зная, что и делать. Бежать? Так белобрысый перекрыл единственный путь к отступлению. Драться? Не думаю, что Хината бы вышел победителем после такой длительной спячки, учитывая, что мышцы успели атрофироваться. Но вышеупомянутая преграда в виде блондина, сама начала разговор.

Юноша хихикнул, склонив голову набок:

— Видел бы ты своё лицо. Ты в порядке? — и вот, он уже не казался воплощением зла. Хотя он излучал мрачную, пугающую атмосферу до сих пор, — Ты вообще говорить можешь? — кажется, терпение у него тоже не железное.

— А, д-да, — рефлекторно ответил Хината, просто чтобы хоть как-то продвинуть диалог. Он слегка запнулся от явного и очевидного волнения.

— Я удивлён, что ты не только очнулся, но и даже функционируешь вроде бы нормально, — парень просканировал взглядом Хинату, отчего второй поежился, — После того, что с тобой сделали… Это даже восхищает.

— Что? — вот этот момент отдался гулом в голове Хинаты.

Этот человек что-то знает? Сам Хината пытался прочитать хоть какие-то бумаги, но без толку: либо сгорели, либо выцвели, либо промокли так, что весь текст смешался в одну сплошную кляксу.

— Ты был практически местным экспонатом. Вокруг тебя даже хороводы водили…

— Я не об этом, — не унимался Хаджиме, — Ты сказал, что со мной что-то сделали, но что?!

Собеседник ухмыльнулся, приподняв бровь и сложив руки на груди.

— А что же я получу взамен?

Вот же засранец.

Хината опешил от такого вопроса. Он явно был не в том положении, дабы ещё что-либо давать взамен.

— А чего ты хочешь? — вполне логичный вопрос, учитывая, что единственное, что у него было — это разве что одежда, которая явно была не нужна обладателю светлых волос.

— Ну… — незнакомец призадумался и, хмыкнув, приложил длинный, изящный палец к собственному подбородку, — Мне интересно понаблюдать за тобой после комы. Хотелось бы узнать, присутствуют ли какие-нибудь побочные эффекты по типу недомогания, или чего-нибудь ещё. Возможно, это мне пригодится в будущем.

— Тогда… Что ты предлагаешь? — Хината не был уверен, правильно ли уловил ход мыслей этого чудака, или нет.

— Чтобы ты побыл со мной некоторое время, пока я не буду удовлетворён полученной информацией, — парень хитро улыбнулся и игриво сверкнул глазами. Однако весь его взгляд был наполнен чистым подвохом. Этот парень не внушал доверия, от слова совсем. Хината не хотел подписываться на длительный эскорт этого парня, но пожалуй, один он тут точно долго не протянет. Хотя бы потому, что источников воды или еды не было видно поблизости. Значит, выбора почти нет…

Хинате нужны были ресурсы, дабы выжить в этом донельзя разрушенном городе, в котором, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, даже еды толком и не было.

— Хорошо, я согласен. Я буду с тобой и позволю наблюдать за собой в обмен на информацию, что у тебя есть, — Хината протянул руку и только сейчас заметил, что одну из ладоней его странного собеседника покрывает рукавица. Он решил поменять руку для рукопожатия.

Светловолосого, кажется, позабавила такая реакция, и он открытой рукой пожал в ответ.

— Можешь звать меня Слуга, — ехидная улыбка всё никак не сходила с его лица.

Слуга? Что за странное имя. Или это прозвище?

— Меня зовут Хаджиме Хината — ответил он.

Теперь, когда с формальностями покончено, было самое время спросить:

— Что ты знаешь обо мне?

— Ну уж нет! — подмигнул Слуга, — Обмен информацией только по мере поступления. Пока я не получил от тебя ничегошеньки. Следовательно, ты тоже ничего не получишь. Пока что, — Слуга вновь протяжно хихикнул.

Вся эта игривая манера теперь начинала раздражать брюнета, из-за чего тот цокнул и обречённо вздохнул. И с этим подозрительным пареньком ему придётся проводить большее количество своего времени?

В обычной ситуации он никогда не согласился бы на подобное предложение, ибо нет никакой гарантии, что сей парень не лжёт. Кто знает, может он вообще убьёт его при любой возможности, лишь потому, что ему так захочется? Не было никаких поводов доверять этому «Слуге», который боится даже имя настоящее сказать.

Но не то, чтобы у Хаджиме был выбор, с другой стороны. Останься он здесь в одиночестве, то вскоре жизнь бы его закончилась раньше, чем тот бы смог об этом подумать.

Кажется, это будет не очень лёгкое время…


	2. II Вопрос-ответ

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Хината после долгого молчания. Уж очень непонятна ему вся ситуация, что произошла с городом, а парень, что идёт впереди него и зовётся Слугой, кажется, говорить об этом не очень настроен.

— Скажу, когда доберёмся, — безразлично ответил Слуга, — Дорога будет неблизкой. Пожалуй, стоит иногда делать перевал.

— Я ничего не понимаю! — повысил голос Хината, — И это меня раздражает. Куда мы идём? Зачем? Что со мной произошло? Что с городом произошло? Шел ли ты туда раньше один? Зачем тебе изучать меня? — поток вопросов полетел изо рта Хинаты раньше, чем он смог их обдумать.

На удивление, Слуга спокойно все выслушал до конца.

— Узнаешь, когда придём. У меня там дела. Произошло непредвиденное обстоятельство. Произошла катастрофа. Нет, — он остановился и указал на Хаджиме, — Я ждал тебя.

— Меня? — Хината был в замешательстве.

— Да, тебя — Слуга улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, — Как я мог уйти и оставить такой интересный экземпляр ютиться в капусте?

— Говоришь так, будто принял участие в моем пробуждении, — недоверчиво ответил Хината, слегка попятившись назад.

— Может и так… — Слуга смотрел прямо в глаза, от чего хотелось скрыться, — А может и нет. Но я ждал того, кто выйдет из неё, — он отвернулся и снова пошел по направлению к своей цели, — А в итоге из неё вылез ты. Даже разочаровывает, — Он вздохнул.

Хината про себя заметил, что прибить его было бы неплохой идеей.

— Да ты…!

— О, вечереет. Надо найти, где переночевать. К счастью, заброшенных домов полно, — Слуга начал оглядываться по сторонам, игнорируя Хинату, — проблема лишь в том, что-либо двери их закрыты, либо трупный запах не выветрился, либо…

— Стоп, что?! — Хината был шокирован, -Ты только что сказал «трупы»?

— «Трупный», если быть точнее, — поправил Слуга и, повернувшись, улыбнулся, — Но суть ты уловил верно. Думаю, это логично, раз речь идет о катастрофе…

Хината уже успел забыть его ответы на свои вопросы. Надо быть внимательнее.

— Что за катастрофа тут была?

— Она известна под разными именами. «Самое масштабное, ужасное и трагическое событие во всей истории человечества» — одно из них. Я каждый раз зову по-разному, — Пожал плечами Слуга.

— Всё настолько плохо? — Хинате не хотелось в это верить: разрушенный город, конечно, был весомым аргументом, но не настолько, чтобы поверить, что такая участь постигла весь мир, — Что именно произошло?

— Массовое сумасшествие, сильные убивали слабых, слабые убивали более слабых или объединялись и казнили сильных, — казалось он говорил это с улыбкой на лице, — Это был настоящий поток отчаяния… Прекрасный… И одновременно отвратительный, — казалось, он стиснул зубы, — Который захлестнул всех, — он обернулся и ухмыльнулся, — Ну или почти всех.

— Значит, ты не стал исключением, так? — Хината решил быть настороже: кто знает, что на уме у этого психа, что говорит о таких ужасных вещах с безразличием или даже радостью.

— Верно, мальчик из капсулы, — Слуга продолжал улыбаться, чем заставлял Хинату негодовать еще больше, — А вот ты, похоже, стал. Кажется, тебе невероятно повезло пропустить самый пик безумия, что творится в этом городе. Ты буквально всё проспал, — он слегка хихикнул.

— Будто у меня был выбор, — огрызнулся Хината, — Ты сказал, что сильные убивали слабых, а те объединялись и убивали сильных. Так к кому же относится наш покорный Слуга? Как выжил ты?

Тот, казалось, оценил шутку, но, отвернувшись, ответил:

— Сегодня с тебя хватит вопрос. Нам надо найти ночлег. Здесь опасно по ночам.

— Что же здесь происходит по ночам? — непонимающе спросил Хината, но пошел за Слугой.

— Монокумы, — абсолютно серьезно ответил тот, после чего открыл дверь какого-то дома, — О, незакрыто. Какой я везунчик. Можно остаться прям тут.

— Монокумы? — переспросил Хината, входя в дом.

— Скоро увидишь, — ответил новоявленный домушник и уселся в пыльное кресло, — Если не будешь шуметь, то еще и переживёшь.

— Я переживу? А что насчет тебя?

— У меня с ними проблем нет.

— Это еще почему?

— На вашем балансе недостаточно вопросов. Для пополнения идите спать.

По его голосу не было понятно, то ли он сам был раздражён, то ли раздражал Хинату.

В любом случае, тот понял, что добиваться от него чего-либо сейчас — гиблое дело.

Хоть он и совсем недавно проснулся, он успел порядком устать. Даже удивительно, что его мышцы не атрофировались. Поэтому он просто скинул плед со старого дивана и улегся на него. Перед тем, как уснуть, он услышал ехидное «Спокойной ночи, Хината-кун.»


	3. III Монокумы

Проснулся Хаджиме от громкого шума, который, казалось, был неподалёку. Отойдя ото сна, он посмотрел в сторону стены, об которую, казалось, бьётся что-то снаружи. Что-то **очень** большое.

— Как хорошо, что ты встал, — раздался полушёпот позади, а Хината на секунду забыл, что он здесь не один, и это заставило его вздрогнуть.

— Слуга, что происходит? Что там? — немного нервно спросил Хината.

Слуга только приложил палец к губам, показывая, что надо быть тише…

Хината решил послушаться.

— Монокумы, — пояснил он, — Огромные медведи-роботы, что раздирают всех, кого находят.

— Недавно ты говорил, что у тебя с ними проблем нет…

— Что же, я рад, что твоя память работает лучше, чем я предполагал, — Слуга был серьезен, но Хината всё равно чувствовал подвох, — А вот соображалка всё ещё оставляет желать лучшего… — и не зря. Он что, получает удовольствие, унижая других?

Но он соизволил пояснить:  
— У меня с ними проблем нет, а вот у тебя, — он ткнул пальцем Хинате в грудь, — очень даже могут быть. Мне бы не хотелось оказывать и первую помощь, учитывая, как я плох в этом, а в случае нападения монокум… Ну, тебя придется зашивать. Шить я, кстати, тоже не очень умею…

— Я уже сам догадался, — ответил Хината, покосившись на руку в варежке. Он ни разу не видел какого-либо движения в ней, значит, скорее всего, рука нерабочая или вроде того. Но похоже, что Слугу это не сильно волнует.

Шум на улице начал утихать, Хината бы посмотрел в окно, да всё ещё темно так, что не видно ничего. Наверно, он недолго спал.

— Похоже, они уходят…- заключил слуга, приложив руку к подбородку.

— Уходят? Мне казалось, что они таранили стену, — Хината был в этом почти уверен, учитывая, какой был шум.

— Они бродят, как правило, бесцельно, когда людей нет. Скорее всего, они просто врезались в эту стену по дороге в точку назначения.

— Какой-то… неумный искусственный интеллект.

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, после таких «работ».

— Действительно…

Как-то, не заметив, оба перешли к небольшой словесной перепалке. Это даже слегка успокоило Хинату: Слуга уже не казался каким-то отдаленным и мрачным. В этом парне, конечно, есть странности, но, кажется, он все-таки старается заботиться о Хинате, о его сне, безопасности. Возможно, он не так уж и плох.

— Времени до рассвета ещё полно, ты можешь поспать, — улыбнувшись, сказал Слуга.

— Уже в капсуле наспался, — ответил Хината. Он и правда чувствовал себя бодрым, — А после визита этих монокум мне точно не до сна.

— Тогда лягу я, а ты сторожи, — он, казалось, был готов к такому ответу, или даже ждал его. Он просто упал на кровать и засопел. Похоже, он давно не спал.

— Теперь я охраняю Слугу. Как иронично, — Хаджиме слегка усмехнулся, — И немного скучно…

Он практически ничего не знал о том, что тут произошло, ничего не помнил о том, что произошло с ним, а источник этих знаний сейчас рядом с ним и перешёл на храп. Благо, монокумы ушли.

Завтра он точно попытается всё выяснить!


	4. IV С меня хватит

Проснувшись, Слуга снова стал прежним несильно разговорчивым ворчуном, к огромному сожалению Хинаты, который хотел бы воспользоваться хорошим расположением Слуги чтобы выяснить больше о себе. Или хотя бы о пункте назначения.

— Узнаешь, когда придём, — неизменный ответ, что уже подбешивал не на шутку

— Хотелось бы конкретики.

— Мне тоже много чего бы хотелось, — он ворчливо покосился на Хинату, от чего второму захотелось съежиться.

— И что же тебе мешает? — почти не делая вид, что ему интересно, спросил Хината, мысленно добавляя часть «мне- ты».

— Удивительное отсутствие в тебе хоть чего-то необычного, — слегка…разочарованно (?) ответил Слуга, — Серьёзно, после такого продолжительного сна в той чёртовой капсуле ты совсем не кажешься каким-то…особенным.

— Может быть, ты, всё-таки мне скажешь, что от меня хотел ожидать? И уж я бы точно заметил, что присуще мне прежнему, а что- нет?

Слуга промолчал, а потом фыркнул и закатил глаза так, словно Хаджиме — единственный на всей планете, до кого не дошла наиочевиднейшая вещь. Что последнего как раз и разозлило.

— А знаешь, к чёрту это всё! И тебя к чёрту! Не хочешь отвечать? Не надо! Сам найду информацию. Только время с тобой потратил…

— Хех, — по виду Слуги нельзя было точно сказать, расстроен он или насмехается, — Такой мусор как я не смог даже толком тебя проводить?

— Ещё и шутки шутишь? Хватит! — Хината развернулся и направился обратно, в сторону здания с капсулой. Может быть он, Хината, просто плохо все рассмотрел, а этот белобрысый козёл прочёл все документы очень тщательно. Или осмотрел получше капсулу. Да и там есть дети, а значит жить, как минимум неподалёку, можно.

Слуга провожал его взглядом, не сказав больше ни слова, но погружаясь всё больше в раздумья…


	5. V Окружён

Половина дня осталась позади, и Хината наконец-то добрался до того здания с капсулой. Однако ни от капсулы, ни от бумажек он новой информации не получил. На удивление, в дневном ярком свете это и все прилегающие к нему здания казались совсем не знакомыми. Хината точно никогда их раньше не видел.

Он мог бы спросить у Слуги, что это за место или хотя бы район, но Слуги здесь нет. Да и тот вряд ли бы ответил. Да кому он нужен?

Цокнув и мысленно упрекнув себя, Хината решил сходить в другую сторону. В противоположную той, в которую они пошли со Слугой. Так было меньше вероятности, что они встретятся и он снова увидит его самодовольную рожу.

Смех детей служил ему своеобразным радаром, но и об осторожности он не забывал, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, избегая монокум.

Тут внезапно смех стал слышен…сверху? Глянув наверх, Хаджиме увидел ребенка в маске монокумы на крыше здания.

— Похоже, туда можно попасть, — полушепотом он сделал вывод сам для себя, заметив открытую дверь в здание. Интересно, работает ли здесь лифт? Интуиция подсказала, что лучше не нажимать кнопку, тем самым проверяя это, а просто пройтись по лестнице. Точнее, не подсказала, а прямо-таки трезвонила об этом так, что Хаджиме даже не усомнился, что вполне может одолеть эту лестницу, длиной в несколько десятков этажей.

Судя по шорохам, которые он слышал в соседнем отсеке- там, где лифт, он сделал правильный выбор, что не стал им пользоваться. Но с каких пор его шестое чувство так блестяще справляется? Может это и есть что-то необычное, о чём говорил Слуга? Чертыхнувшись еще раз, Хината открыл дверь, ведущую на крышу.

Ребенка и след простыл, а вот вид на город был не из самых приятных: полуразрушенные здания, скопления дыма, а также много монокум…и детей-монокум. Так Хината их назвал. Почему так много детей бегают по пустынным улицам города, но нет взрослых? Если подумать, то единственный не-ребенок, которого видел с момента пробуждения это…

— Слуга, — заключил Хината, как услышал скрип за спиной. Обернувшись, он увидел несколько монокум, приближающихся к нему. Он делал медленные шаги назад, пока отступать стало просто некуда — мешало ограждение.

Тогда Хината решил бежать напролом. Глупая идея, но альтернатива только смерть. Из двух зол лучше выбрать хоть маленький, но шанс на спасение.

И он побежал. На удивление, монокумы не атаковали, а просто старались преграждать путь, из-за чего пробиться через них стало всего лишь вопросом времени. Так думал Хината. Пока не увидел еще больше монокум, которые пришли из лестничного проёма.

А тем временем первые монокумы начали валить Хинату на пол и заваливаться на него. Тот пытался ползти, но они начали падать со всех сторон. Последнее, что увидел Хината перед тем, как отключиться от такого давление — тьма и светящиеся в ней красные глаза…


	6. Уговор

Очнулся Хината в странном помещении. Это была комната. Пустая комната с красной кроватью и открытым выходом. Тело всё ещё слегка болело от недавней давки. Как он умудрился остаться в живых? Это удача или он был кому-то нужен? Учитывая его положение, вероятнее второе. Он осмотрел себя и заметил, что его плечо под рубашкой перебинтовано. Кажется, кто-то оказал ему первую помощь. Он постарался оглядеться по сторонам, но ничего, кроме стальных стен не обнаружил. Встав с кровати, он заметил записку.

— Монокумы обитают в коридоре слева, а затем правее, — было написано кривыми печатным почерком, а ниже было что-то вроде карты, где в коридорах были отмечены шарики, которые, вероятно, должны были обозначать монокум.

Хинате не очень хотелось играть в подобного рода игры, но он всё же не мог оставаться здесь дальше: это просто ни к чему не приведёт. На свой страх и риск, он решил последовать той карте, что кто-то так любезно оставил для него, тем более, вряд ли у него будет второй шанс избежать смерти от лап монокум.

***

К его удивлению, он действительно не повстречал ни одного монокумы, идя по тому пути, что был коряво нарисован на той карте, прямо до большой двери.

Интуиция говорила, что туда лучше не шагать, но при этом она также говорила довериться карте, а та напрямую указывала идти вперёд. Вздохнув, Хаджиме всё-таки зашел внутрь.

— А? — перед его глазами было довольно большое помещение, посреди которого кружилась маленькая девочка с длинными розовыми хвостиками. Заметив Хинату, она прекратила свои танцы и слегка вздрогнула.

— Чёрт, ты меня напугал! — принялась ругаться она.

— Эм, извини? Я не хотел…

— Ничего, я почти что не испугалась, — высоко подняв голову, она словно пришла в норму, -Что ты здесь забыл, братец?

— Я не знаю, как сюда попал. Кто-то хотел меня видеть или…?

Внезапно, девочка запрыгала на месте.

— О! Точно! Ты тот самый братик! Ты был нужен сестричке Монаке!

— Монаке? — Хината не был уверен, что понимает её правильно, — Она ребенок?

Девочка как-то странно на него посмотрела. Её взгляд выражал подозрение и разочарование.

— Ребенок, да? Хм, а ведь о тебе ведь задумывалась сестричка Джунко…

Почему-то это имя вызвало на теле Хинаты мурашки, хоть он и понятия не имел, о ком идет речь.

— Джунко?

— Да, сестричка Джунко говорила про тебя, мальчика в капсуле. До того, как оставить нас…- Она казалась очень грустной.

— Подожди, откуда ты знаешь, что я был в капсуле?! — Вот тут Хината начал подозревать что-то неладное. Неужели за ним следили всё это время?

— Боюсь, мне пришлось рассказать им об этом.

Хината резко обернулся на удивительно знакомый мелодичный голос. Перед ним стоял Слуга собственной персоной.

— Ты, никчёмный слуга, ты достал мне шоколад? — Девочка надула щёки и начала притоптывать ножкой, дабы показать свое недовольство и терпение.

— Я искал его, но нашёл только этот жеваный мармелад, — с какой-то милой улыбкой ответил он.

— Ты как всегда бесполезен! Почему Монака-тян тебя все еще не убила?!

— Я вам Слуга, я могу вам пригодиться, — на этих словах он поклонился.

Хината в полном шоке и недоумении наблюдал за диалогом этих двоих, поворачивая голову то в её сторону, то в его. Ему было довольно трудно понять, что происходит.

— Ладно, вернёмся к братику! — скомандовала девочка, — Ты не похож на того, кого ждала Монака-тян и сестрёнка Джунко. Думаю, тебя стоит убить.

— Что?! — Хината точно не ожидал ТАКОГО заключения её мыслей. Поэтому даже и сказать ничего, кроме обычного «что» не мог.

— Что слышал, братик. Хотя, может, тебя «промотивировать» для начала? У тебя приятный голосок! — она начала кружиться на месте.

Хината совсем не понимал, что значит её «мотивация», но явно ничего хорошего. Но и смерть не была приоритетным выходом из положения.

— Думаю, я мог бы поручиться за него- разрушил его раздумья Слуга.

— Ты? — девочка выражала отвращение, — Уж лучше братик просто умрёт.

Хината повернул голову в сторону Слуги, ожидая его ответ и о, черт. Лучше бы он не видел его выражение лица.

Эти безумные глаза,

словно смесь безумия и здравомыслия, глупости и гениальности, надежды и отчаяния… Всего, что казалось таким противоположным. И не менее жуткая улыбка.

— Думаешь, Монака будет довольна, если ты убьешь того, кого она и Эношима так долго ждали? Помилует ли она тебя? Думаю нет.

После этого он засмеялся, а у Хинаты кровь застыла в жилах. Этот парень… Ведёт себя как пешка, обладающая мощью королевы. Ну или кажется, что он таковой обладает.

Хината повернул взгляд на розововолосую девочку, и та тоже выражала что-то, похожее на ужас. Ужас и замешательство.

— Т-тогда…что с ним делать? — казалось, она совсем растерялась.

Слуга перестал хохотать и спокойно ответил.

— Я бы мог поручиться за него, пока он не станет нужен Монаке.

— Ну, а что, если он захочет покинуть город?

Хината даже не успел подумать, об этом, как на его руке, не без помощи Слуги, оказался браслет с изображением красного глаза Монокумы. Хината чётко запомнил его и вряд ли теперь когда-нибудь забудет.

— Вот, что будет, — с улыбкой сказал он и повернулся к Хинате, — Хината-кун, не советую тебе покидать город или пытаться снять браслет. Иначе он взорвётся.

Шок Хинаты было трудно описать. Что за игру ведет этот парень? На чьей он вообще стороне?

— Что ж, тогда я спокойна, — Девочка вновь выглядела счастливой, — А теперь, вы двое, проваливайте, пока не понадобитесь!

— Как скажете, — улыбнулся Слуга и схватил Хинату за талию рукой в варежке, — Советую держаться меня, Хината-кун.

— С чего б…- сказал было Хината, но почувствовал, как пол под ним трясётся, от чего невольно схватился за Слугу, после чего пол окончательно исчез под ними, и они полетели навстречу городу, благо, у Слуги был парашют.


	7. VII В полёте

Пока они летели над городом, у Хаджиме был только один вопрос:

— КТО ТЫ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ТАКОЙ?! — и он задал его.

Слуга спокойно посмотрел на шатена и со своей фирменной фальшивой улыбкой ответил:

— Хината-кун спрашивал меня, как я выжил в той волне безумия, что охватила город. Я не очень силён, а мозги не сильно помогают в боях. Но, на кое-что они способны…- он хихикнул. — Я «сдался» этим юным Воинам Надежды, дабы они сохранили мне жизнь. И теперь я просто Слуга. Их Слуга.

— Значит, ты не всегда был Слугой? Какое же твоё настоящее имя?

Блондин улыбнулся слегка теплее.

— Это сейчас бесполезная информация, Хината-кун. Думаю, есть более интересные вещи, которые ты бы хотел узнать.

Хаджиме вздохнул. Возможно когда-нибудь он его узнает. Но, видимо, не сегодня.

— Например…почему монокумы тебя не трогают?

— Ответ очевиден. Я нужен Воинам Надежды. А они контролируют монокум.

— Разве я им не нужен? Почему монокумы напали на меня?

Слуга усмехнулся.

— Если бы ты был им не нужен, ты был бы уже мёртв. — Его лицо сменилось на задумчивость.- Однако даже я понятия не имею, зачем они доставили тебя к ним.

Вдруг его лицо озарила хитрая ухмылка.

— Что ж, Хината-кун, прощай…- Хаджиме почувствовал, как хватка Слуги за него ослабевает, от чего тот заволновался не на шутку.

— Что?!

— Приятно было с тобой познакомиться, а теперь прощай- с той же ухмылкой и серьёзным голосом, он отпустил парня.

Тот, издав жуткий крик…спустя секунду приземлился на крышу.

И одарил ненавистным взглядом смеющегося блондина.

— Ну видел бы ты себя, Хината-кун! — тот даже слезу смахнул. Юморист хренов.

— Я тебя прибью…- пробурчал Хината, но достаточно громко.

Слуга успокоился и подошёл к парню.

— Ну-ну, не сердись. Тем более…пока ты нужен Воинам Надежды, ты нужен и мне.- Практически шепнул он ему в ухо, от чего у Хаджиме пошли мурашки. Затем он, как ни в чём не бывало, пошел на лестничный проём с целью уйти с крыши.

Какой же странный парень.

Но он сказал достаточно много сегодня. Возможно, стоит тоже поделиться с ним.

— А чертовски-хорошая интуиция относится к тем особенностям, которые ты ожидал? — спросил Хаджиме ему в след.

Парень моментально остановился. И с удивлением повернулся к Хинате.

— Расскажи мне.- Серьёзным голосом сказал он.


End file.
